Dark Water
by x se
Summary: One year after Lucemon. After an incident at the mountains, will Ranamon be able to live again? And if so, will she ever be the same? RanaXLowee.
1. Snowy Beginings

_**Dark Water**_

_**Prologue/Chapter 1: Snowy Beginnings**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_It has been one year since the six humans came from the human world, collected the spirits of the Legendary Warriors, saved the Digital World, and went home. All of the Spirits were born again as Digimon, but the five spirits that once worked for Kerpymon were not evil…

* * *

_

Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea…

Oh yeah, I'm Ranamon, Human Spirit of Water. Yes, that's right, Spirit of _Water_. So what am I doing at the snowiest, coldest place in the Digital World you ask? Well, that's what I'm asking myself right now.

My friends are the other Spirits... Most of them are here right now. The Beast Spirits, well, I have no clue what most of them are doing right now, but they're with my former colleagues when I was evil. Only me and Duskmon came here with Kazemon, Beetlemon, Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, and Loweemon. As for the beast spirit who came, that would be Zephyrmon. Funny how if you cut off her wings, she'd seem more human then Kumamon… Speaking of beast spirits, I'm also glad I was able to get away from Calamaramon. She takes the older sister role too seriously, and she's kinda ugly… Though I'm glad she chased off the fan club I had… That still creeps me out. I was weird when I was evil…

Kumamon is skiing right now, Agunimon, Lobomon, and Duskmon are trying to kill each other, or as they call it "training". Chances are Beetlemon is running away from Kazemon, who's only goal seems to be to kiss him. True, Beetlemon feels the same way she feels about him, but she enjoys chasing and he enjoys running. I find them very peculiar…

And finally… Oh I probably sighed I bet. Loweemon. He's off somewhere meditating probably. I didn't pay attention because I'd probably be giggling and blushing like a lil' school girl. But chances are he's off meditating, or he might have gone over to mediate the nut cases… I mean, Agunimon, Lobomon and his brother, Duskmon.

Man is it cold… I'm freezing! Anyway, that's where we are now. Remember children, if you ever grow up to be a Water Spirit, it's a bad idea to go to cold, snowy places. I stare at the fire in front of me as it crackles. I smile slightly, remembering the events of the previous day…

**Flashback…**

"Hello-o?" I called cautiously as I stared into the darkness. I really hate it when Duskmon pulls pranks like this. "Anyone home?"

Now I'm INFURIATED. I've been wandering around in this stupid maze they locked me, Kazemon, and the other human spirits, in for hours! Knowing Kazemon, she's out by now or found Beetlemon and currently be making out with him. Yes, he has a face under that helmet. Lobomon and Loweemon are gone already, I felt them start fighting outside a few hours back. The least, the very _least_ they could do is give me some light so I could see! I could be going in circles for all I know! I probably am…

"I know!" I exclaimed. "I'll flood my way out! WICKED WAVES! WOO HOO!"

I laughed happily as I floated in the water as it heads through the maze. Then I spot an orange light and I'm heading right towards it! I bet it's the way out!

"ARGH! NOT WATER!"

Or it's Agunimon… Oops…

"RANAMON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" roared the Digimon. I glared at him.

"Well sorry buddy boy, but I am not gonna sit 'round here and talk all day when I could be outside havin' a nice swim!" I yelled, increasing my glare. Agunimon shook his head and muttered some curses before propelling himself far in the other direction with his flames. "Wait… We should have worked together… Aw, who wants to work with that hot head anyway?"

**End Flashback…**

My giggles increased as I remembered. I had run into Agunimon six more times in the same way, and by the end he was so furious it was funny. Oh, now Zephyrmon is looking at me like I'm crazy. Man, it's really cold… Freezing.

"Hey, um… You okay?" she asked me as she hovered over.

"Just a bit chilly…" I replied with a smile. Zephyrmon looked at me skeptically before flying off into the sky. 'Darn it! She and Kazemon have even less covering then me, but since they're the Wind Spirits, the cold doesn't effect them! And the boys all have nice toasty armor! Cold…'

"Man is it cold…" I whispered to no one in particular. Great, a blizzard. A blizzard! Everyone else is so far away I can't even see them through the snow! I'm gonna be deleted! I can't move! The fire's out… "I-I'm gonna die…"

This is really really bad! Where did this blizzard come from? Where? I have to get out of here!

"DRAININ' RAIN!" I screamed, creating a small black cloud of rain that absorbs strength, in front of me. Maybe someone would see it in all of this snow, I really hope so because its my only hope of survival! No… No, no one will see it…

I fell to my knees… I'm running out of strength… The tears that fall from my eyes freeze before leaving my face. It's so cold… I can't breath… Must've gotten snow in my lungs…

"No…" I whispered, my teeth are chattering and I've covered. I'm so cold I can't think… Hey… Is dying warm…? My eyes are frozen almost shut, but I see black. Armor maybe? But its still a little cold… Cold…

_**End Chapter 1**_


	2. Living in my Memories

Dark Water

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 

Chapter 2: Waking up from my memories

Am I dead now? I can't see anything… Or is everything dark in the after life? Will I be reborn as a baby Digimon? I hear voices…

"Will she be okay?"

"I'm not sure… You saved her life you know."

"I did what I needed to. I couldn't just let her die, I mean…"

"I understand."

"I just hope she wakes up soon."

"We all do Kazemon."

What's going on…?

"I knew it was more then 'just chilly'… I shouldn't have flown off…"

"Don't blame yourself Zephyrmon…"

Am I dead, or what?

I remember a few months after I was first reborn… I remember that day…

Flashback…

"Come back here!" I yelled frantically. Duskmon only laughed as I chased him.

"No way!" called the corrupt Digimon in front of me. Unfortunately, he ran smack into a tree. "Ouch…"

"Now I'm going to show you what happens when you decide to graffiti a beautiful girl's face!" I chirped evilly. Thankfully I washed the rude markings off my face before I gave chase. Hey, I rhymed!

"Oh dear…" stammered Duskmon as I neared him. He suddenly looked less fearful. Why…? "It's your fan club!"

That sent shivers down my spine. Sure those guys were nice, but they needed their own lives! I looked around frantically to see what was going on, where they were. I growled and smacked myself on the head as I slowly turned back around, knowing Duskmon would be gone.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YA'LL EVEN MORE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YA!" I screamed as I gave chase once again. I heard a familiar 'buzz' noise. It was the rapidly flapping wings of Kazemon. I turned around and smiled at my best friend. "Hey Kazemon! Wanna help me beat up Duskmon?"

"No thanks! Any day now, I will get Beetlemon to kiss me!" Kazemon clenched her fist and grinned determinedly. I waved as she flew off in search of the Thunder Human Spirit.

"Now then Dusky, I s'gest ya come outa hidin' and I'll make it lil' less painful…" I called when I felt a presence nearby.

"Um… Is Kazemon gone…?" stammered a voice. I groaned. Just Beetlemon.

"Yeah, what's it to ya? We both know ya like 'er…" I muttered, annoyed that it wasn't Duskmon so I could have my sweet revenge for what he did to my face.

"But… What if she doesn't like me, just likes what I look like?" stammered the Thunder warrior, coming out of hiding. I slapped my forehead.

"No, the poor gal's desperate! Now go get 'er!" I commanded, pointing in the direction she had flown.

"Yes ma'am!" replied Beetlemon as he ran off. I sighed, and looked around before smiling.

"There you are…" I chuckled evilly, pulling out a bright pink marker. I heard a gulp from behind the tree. I slammed my fist through the tree, and to my surprise and glee, my fingers were in a perfect position to wrap themselves around Duskmon's throat. Which they did.

Minutes later, a pink-kitty covered Duskmon ran away before anyone could see him, leaving behind me, laughing hysterically.

End Flashback…

That was a fun day… Hey wait, I'm not cold… Tired, but not cold… Where exactly am I anyways? I feel my eyes closed, but I don't have the strength to open them. I remember another day, at my favorite place…

Flashback…

"Yeah!" I cried joyously as I ran happily on the beach, like a child, as the sand went in-between my bare toes. It was nice and warm, and of course, it was the beach! Oh I love the beach…

"Heh, heh…" I look next to me to see Beetlemon staring at Kazemon, who's flying in the water, which is dripping off her. I give him a dry look, knowing if his helmet was off, or at least the mouth part, there would be a flood of drool.

"Wait…" stammered a voice, one I know too well. My face lights up and I hear Zephyrmon snickering. I turn around to see Loweemon struggling in the grip of Duskmon and Agunimon, who are dragging him into the ocean. Loweemon is flailing his arms and looks utterly helpless. I giggle, he's cute like that. He glances over at me and looks at me pleadingly. It takes every ounce of will power I have not to go beat up Agunimon and Duskmon for not letting him do what he wants. However, that look also made me turn a deeper shade of red. For some reason, he turned red too.

"Here we go!" cheered Agunimon and Duskmon as they tossed him into the water.

"Stupid…" muttered Loweemon as he stood up, water dripping down his hair. Yeah, in his armor he has spiky blonde hair, but it gets really hard, almost like armor when in battle. He stood there ringing it out, not knowing I was staring. Wow… Gosh, I'm just as bad as Beetlemon…

"Enjoying the show?" asked the amused voice of Zephyrmon.

"Yes, now don't bother me." I reply. I really understand what Beetlemon sees in this "sport"… Anyway, time for fun! I run right past Loweemon, and with a squeal of joy, leap into the water. I swim down deep to see some fish, and I wave at them. They swam away, and I decided to come up for air. "WOO HOO!"

I leap up into the air, do a flip, and land in the shallow water perfectly. No one seemed to notice- Why is Loweemon staring at me…? Ah well, back to the water!

End Flashback…

Oh… I think I have some energy…

"Hey! She's waking up!"

I open my eyes and immediately break into a coughing fit. I see a glass of water in front of me and I gulp in down. Atfer wiping my mouth, I look up to see a Wizardmon, Kazemon and Loweemon, Kazemon was grinning and Loweemon looked relieved.

"Wha's hap'nin?" I asked. Ouch, I got a bad sore throat, my chest hurts, and my voice is hoarse. Least I'm not dead…

"You're extremely ill." Replied the Wizardmon. I glanced around, I was in a mud house, they were common in villages, there was a window, and there were chairs. I noticed Loweemon had his mask down, the one that covers his mouth, and I blushed slightly seeing his full face for the second time. Or at least I would have if I wasn't in a lot of pain. "You got quite a bit of snow in your lungs, you almost froze to death, and you were inches from deletion. You'll need to rest here for some time."

"Great…" I muttered hoarsely. "How long've I b'n out?"

"About two weeks." Replied the Wizardmon casually. "You should thank these two. Only left for food."

"Really…?" I stammered. Kazemon is grinning and Loweemon is… Blushing? Well, if this is a dream it's a certainly nice one… I yawned.

"Get some rest. Your voice should return to normal soon." Said the Wizardmon. "You can talk then, alright?"

"Okay…" I replied as I close my eyes. I snuggle up to the blankets I'm wrapped in and slowly enter dream world…

End Chapter 2


End file.
